vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gid Lucione Deviluke
Summary Gid Lucione Deviluke is the king of the planet Deviluke and Emperor of the Milky Way Galaxy, Gid is the father of Lala, Nana, and Momo and husband of Sephie Michaela Deviluke. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, possibly 5-A Name: Gid Lucione Deviluke Origin: To Love-Ru Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien, King of the planet Deviluke, Emperor of the Milky Way Galaxy, The Strongest Man of the Universe Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Aura, High Resistance to Lust Inducement 'Attack Potency: At least Planet level, possibly Large Planet level (Even in his weakened form, his unrestrained aura is stated to be capable of crushing Earth to pieces, easily defeated Nemesis, stated by her to be the strongest man in the universe and therefore superior to Darkness Yami, who was stated by Nemesis to be at her level) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Casually dodged all of Nemesis' attacks and even blitzed her with his "Divine Speed") Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Planet Class, possibly Large Planet Class (Casually penetrated Nemesis' body (who was transformed into his daughter, Momo) in one move, and pierced her body with his tail) Durability: At least Planet level, possibly Large Planet level (Unaffected by his own attack, which overpowered [[Nemesis (To Love-Ru)|Nemesis]]) Stamina: Very High (Managed to fight and defeat Nemesis without any showings of exhaustion) Range: Standard melee range to at least Planetary Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average (Gid has a lot of experience in both combat and leadership terms since he commanded an army and resulted in his victory during the "Galaxy Unification Wars" and now he is the current king of much of the known universe) Weaknesses: If he pushes his limits, he will shrink down to the size of a child. Feats: *Led a vast alliance under his planet Deviluke and won the "Galaxy Unification Wars" *Become king of much of the known universe, and together with Sephie as his queen, established order and peace throughout the universe, with Deviluke as a central capital Notable Attacks/Techniques: Devilukean Physiology: Not only is he a member of the Devilukean race (meaning his physical abilities are far greater than most other species), but he is also considered to be the most powerful of them all. He states himself to be able to destroy a whole planet by building up enough power within him (seemingly creating an electrical aura around him and the ground being cracked) and by releasing it. The result of his child-like state is the result of overusing his power. *'Superhuman Strength:' In his debut, he once showed his massive power when hitting the tennis ball to Sasuga's side at an incredible speed rate at a tennis practice, which makes him faint standing. *'Devilukean Tail:' Gid's devil-like tail can be used as a weapon. In combat, his tail is blindingly fast enough to relentlessly attack and endanger even the most powerful enemies, giving them too little time to regenerate if they could. While all Devilukeans have the power to shoot energy from their tails, Gid's tail is so powerful that he can fire a huge energy wave that spans a very large width, several miles in length, and destroys anything in its path, leaving a huge trail deep in the ground and a city-sized explosion at the end. *'Powerful Combatant:' Though little of his true power has been shown, Gid has shown to be so skilled in combat that he can fight confidently against a powerful opponent, using nothing but his tail as a weapon, easily dodging dozens of attacks at dangerously close range, and with his hands crossed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:To Love-Ru Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Parents Category:Aliens Category:Kings Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 5